Rory Williams
History Rory Williams grew up in the village of Leadworth, a very very small place where you can just about walk the entire village in about fifteen to twenty minutes and just about everyone in the village knows every bit of your business. He grew up right next door to his childhood friend, Amelia Pond and while they were growing up, she would tell him stories about the Raggedy Doctor, and basically make him dress up as the Doctor so they could have "adventures" and play games based on the stories she would make up and the cartoons that she would draw. Like everyone else in their lives, Rory assumed that the doctor was a figment of Amelia's over-stimulated imagination. And when they got older, Rory became Amelia's boyfriend. Well. Her 'sort of' boyfriend, as she would often say to his utter frustration and basic annoyance. He did very well in school, and despite that almost everyone was very surprised that he got into the school of health and social care at Oxford. Mostly, he supposed, because he never really made that big of a deal about anything that he did, at least nothing that didn't have to do with Amy Pond. So, he went through nursing school and then....ok, lets not pretend we haven't all watched Doctor Who. Stuff happened here! There were adventures. With the Doctor and Amy. Near death experiences. Something about psychic pollen! And then came Cwmtaff. Wales. 2020. A mining village where the dead keep getting sucked into the earth. Where an errant drillbit awoke Earth's original inhabitants, The Silurians. Then Amy got kidnapped! Things! Rory! Blaming the Doctor. Because it was his fault, duh. Der-doy. Saving people! Hostage situations and MURDER. A crack in the wall and OR space and time. OH NO. Dummy McNotARealDoctor reached his hand in all WOOGITY WOOGITY, and pulled out stuff. To Rory's exasperation. Lets just add "to Rory's exasperation" to whatever fancy pants mcgee does, lets be honest. Then some dinosaur chick tried to shoot the Doctor, and And Rory, god help him, shoved the Doctor aside and was shot instead. Dying and waaaaaaaaaaaaay too close to that crack in the wall. Which pulled him in, and erasing him from existance, from history according to the Smarty Face. No Amy and Rory. No Rory and the Doctor. Just Amy and the Doctor. No Rory at all, save The Doctor's memories of him. No Rory at all. DEAR JESUS CHRIST there are still 900 things left! LETS JUST LEAVE THIS LINK HERE. Short form? Rory was made of plastic. He was a plastic human-person! An auton, but with the consciousness of Rory Williams. He had super hearing and a gun hand! t was in this form that Rory re-met Amy and the Doctor. While the Doctor did remember Rory, and expressed some...confusion and concern as to his return, Amy did not remember him at all. Not even after Rory saved her from being 'upgraded' by a Cyberman with some fairly adept 'swording'. The Doctor, however, encouraged Rory to keep pushing Amy, to try and get her to remember. Unfortunately for everyone, this was when The Doctor was being lured into a trap by the Alliance. A box called the Pandorica that would keep him inside of it forever. Unfortunately for Rory, it was at this point that they would discover the root of what had brought him back to life. The fact that he, and the other Romans of the Legion, were Autons. So while Amy did, fairly quickly, remember who Rory really was, and while Rory was able to stop his auton programming, he was NOT able to stop it in time. Amy Pond was shot with his gun-hand before he could stop himself. HOLY SMACKS MORE HISTORY Fortunately for him, quite a lot of time-travel shenanigans clued him and The Doctor into the fact that if they placed Amy inside the Pandorica for 2,000 years, she would stay on the verge of death. So that is exactly what they did. The Doctor used a time-travel watch to jump 2,000 years into the future, and Rory...well. Rory waited. And waited. And guarded the Pandorica. For 2,000 years, he was known as the Lone Centurian. He guarded the box against major catastrophies, against men who toted it around on tours. All the way until it became a part of the British Museum, and then he became a Security Guard for real. Waiting until the time was right for Amy Pond to wake up. The Doctor uses himself and the TARDIS to reboot the universe and is erased from history. Everything goes back to normal, and Rory (human again) and Amy get married having no memories of the Doctor until Amy receives a Mysterious Book at her reception that allows her to get her memories back, and she wills the Doctor back into existance. Rory and Amy get back their memories of the Doctor and everything that happened to them, and leave Earth with the Doctor. The Ponds in the TARDIS. Stuff happened with that! At one point, the Ponds nearly got divorced it was sad. But the Daleks saved their marriage by way of Clara Oswin Oswald. (WHY) Also, Rory has a daughter! Her name is Melody. Or River. Or Mels. Depending on the day. Stuff! Occured! Even another old west town. It was weird! Rory! Taken back in time by the Weeping Angels. PARADOX CREATED WHEN HE DIES TWICE. Back to 20whatever, and he gets sent back by a weeping angel again! AMY FOLLOWS HIM, but hey. Hey doesn't know that, and he agrees to go back to New Dodge. And now we're all caught up. JESUS. Personality When you first get to know Rory, he may seem a bit easily intimidated and generally unsettled by odd things when they happen, especially the sort of things that tend to happen because of or around The Doctor. However, he is almost always able to overcome this intimidation, this unsettled feeling in order to do what needs to be one to help people. Such as helping Amy clear the hospital while the Doctor is attempting to save the Earth, or trying to keep a Silurian soldier alive while The Doctor attempts to free hostages. Or keeping a record of his coma patients appearing outside the hospital in order to figure out what is going on with that. We get it Rory, you're a good guy. He has a head for science and medicine, having learned all about time travel and pocket dimensions on his own. However, he does not tend to like to draw attention to himself or his accomplishments. He does not tend to even like to mention when he is unhappy or bothered by something, generally using snark or sarcasm as sort of subconscious indicators instead. When he does let people know these things, it is usually to people that he feels absolutely need to know these facts. Rory is capable of great acts of bravery, having dueled with a 'vampire' in order to keep Amy safe. And really, he would do anything to keep her safe, up to and including leaping in front of aliens spitting dust that can burn away flesh and bone. He wants to spend the rest of his life with Amy, loving her that much. Wherever, whenever. Be it in the TARDIS on constant adventures or having a peaceful little life in Upper Leadworth. He doesn't care where they spend their life, as long as he's with her. That said, he would prefer a quiet sort of life. You know, not the sort of life where he dies every twenty minutes or has to sit in front of a box filled with his wife. Life in New Dodge Well, on his first go around he did the following things: *Saw a vampire take a bath *Discovered blood theft *Ran a blood donation *Nominated his fiance for Sheriff *Fluxed out. He's really hoping he does more this time around. Category:Characters Category:Medical